


Way too long

by Bondolas



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Earth, Fluff, Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, One Shot, Rain, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondolas/pseuds/Bondolas
Summary: "It's raining” he announced, a small giggle accompanying his words."Yeah, so?" She asked. But he was already up and halfway out the porch door.(Or: Lance on earth enjoying some rain for the first time in a long time.)





	Way too long

**Author's Note:**

> This the first fic that is written outside of my head and not while trying to fall asleep.
> 
> I am by no means a writer also english is not my first language. Please be kind i'm sensitive.  
> Also i really apologize for my poor punctuation i suck at it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy uwu

The pitter patter against the windows was what alerted him. He looked up excitedly, catching his sisters eye from across the room. "It's raining” he announced, a small giggle accompanying his words.

"Yeah, so?" She asked. But he was already up and halfway out the porch door. He came to a stop in the middle of the yard.  
Head tilted towards the sky, arms lax along his sides. Just relishing in the feel of the droplets against his face.

"Lance?" Came the slightly confused voice of his sister. He turned to her, a blinding smile taking over his face.

Telling the difference between his tears and the rain wasn't easy, both warm and smooth against his skin.  
His sister looked on, bemusement coloring her features as he bounded back towards her, stopping just short of the roof over the porch. He stood for a moment before stretching out his arms wiggling his fingers enticingly. She shook her head, a small smile blooming much to her brothers delight. "Whats gotten into you?" She asked, "it's just rain".

"It's not just rain Veronica" he exclaimed sounding slightly scandalized, "it's rain!" he shouted excitedly, spinning in a small circle spreading his arms wide as if gesturing to something only he could see.

He was laughing again now, as he took a few steps back. He sighed wistfully, "its been too long" he whispered directing his gaze back to the rumbling sky feeling his tears intermingle with the rain.

~ The end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Stay hydrated kiddos<3


End file.
